ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales characters
This is the list of Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales characters. All the Disney characters will appear in CGI and sometimes in walkaround form. Main characters Peanuts *Charlie Brown *Lucy van Pelt *Linus Van Pelt *Sally Brown *Snoopy *Woodstock *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Schroeder *Rerun van Pelt *Franklin *Violet *Pigpen *The Bullies (from Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown) *Brutus *Joe Agate Secondary characters *Snoopy's siblings (Spike, Belle, Marbles, Olaf, Molly, Rover, and Andy) *Woodstock's bird friends (Bill, Harriet, Olivier, Raymond, Fred, Roy, Wilson, and Conrad) *Heather the Little Red-Haired Girl *Lila *Royanne *Joe Rich Kid *Tapioca Pudding *Patty *Lydia *Thibault *Shermy *Eudora *Maynard *Naomi *Ethan *Cormack * Fifi (Snoopy's love interest) VeggieTales A list of characters from the VeggieTales series prior to July 2012. *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Laura Carrot *Lenny Carrot *Baby Lou *Scooter Carrot *Phillipe and Jean-Claude *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd *Archibald Asparagus *Mom and Dad Asparagus *Petunia Rhubarb *Grandpa George *Annie Onion *Pa Grape *Ma Grape *Tom and Rosie Grape *Nebby K. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *The Peach *Khalil the Caterpillar *Libby Asparagus *The Scallions *The Bad Apple *QWERTY the Computer Secondary characters *Frankencelery/Phil Winklestein *The Monsters (from Where's God when I'm Scared?) *Harry the Penguin and his Penguin allies *The Fib *Apollo Gourd *Ducks *Oscar the Polish Caterer Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Pluto *Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers) *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Clarabelle Cow *Horace Horsecollar *Scrooge McDuck *Webby Vanderquack *Launchpad McQuack *Darkwing Duck *Gosalyn Mallard *Max Goof *Clara Cluck *Panchito Pistoles *Jose Carioca *The Aracuan Bird *Ludwig von Drake *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Kairi *Namine *Roxas *Riku *Aqua *Axel *Dream Eaters (Spirits) Winnie the Pooh series *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Eeyore *Tigger *Rabbit *Kanga and Roo *Owl Lilo and Stitch *Stitch Disney Princess The couples *Snow White and her Prince *Cinderella and Prince Charming *Aurora and Phillip *Ariel and Eric *Belle and the Beast *Aladdin and Jasmine *Pocahontas and John Smith *Mulan and Shang *Tiana and Naveen *Rapunzel and Flynn *Merida Their friends *The Seven Dwarfs *Flounder *Sebastian *Scuttle *King Triton *Melody *Scuttle *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts and Chip *Abu *Genie *Carpet *Meeko and Flit *Mushu *Cri-Kee *Louis the Alligator *Pascal *Maximus Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *The Blue Fairy Dumbo *Dumbo *Timothy the Mouse Alice in Wonderland *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Mad Hatter *Tweedledee and Tweedledum *The Cheshire Cat Peter Pan and Tinkerbell *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *Tinker Bell Song of the South *Br'er Rabbit *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear TaleSpin *Baloo *Rebecca Cunningham *Kit Cloudkicker *Molly Cunningham *King Louie *Wildcat The Lion King *Simba *Nala *Rafiki *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa Disney/Pixar films Toy Story series *Woody *Buzz Lighyear *Bo Peep *Jessie *Hamm *Rex *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head *Slinky Dog *Squeeze Toy Aliens *Bullseye Finding Nemo/Finding Dory * Nemo * Marlin * Dory * Mr. Ray * Crush * Squirt * Jenny * Charlie * Hank * Bailey * Destiny The Incredibles *Bob Parr *Helen Parr *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Jack-Jack Parr *Frozone *Tony Rydinger *Edna Mode Ratatouille *Remy *Emile *Linguini Inside Out *Joy *Sadness *Disgust *Anger *Fear Theme park characters *The Dapper Dans *Figment *Tom Morrow *The Orange Bird﻿ *Tony Solaroni (from Tokyo Disneyland's Pan Galactic Pizza Port) Star Wars *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Darth Vader *Yoda *BB-8 *Finn *Rey Star Tours *Captain Rex (RX-24) *F-22 *F-23 *F-24 *G2-9T *G2-4T *Aly San San *AC-38 (Ace) The Muppets *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *Gonzo *Rizzo the Rat *Rowlf the Dog *Animal *Dr. Teeth *Zoot *Floyd Pepper *Janice *Statler and Waldorf *Sam Eagle *The Swedish Chef *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker * Sweetums *Bobo the Bear *Pepe the Prawn *Lew Zealand *Clifford *Bean Bunny *Thog * Mahna Mahna and the Snowths *Link Hogthrob and Dr. Strangepork *Scooter *Walter *'80's Robot *Robin the Frog *Camilla the Chicken Disney Villains Official Villains *Pegleg Pete *Maleficent *Jafar and Iago *The Evil Queen *Cruella de Vil *Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *Dr. Facilier *Ursula *Scar *Hades *Chernabog *Yzma *Shan-Yu *Mother Gothel *Prince Hans Unofficial Villains *Larxene *The Big Bad Wolf *The Beagle Boys *Magica DeSpell *The Queen of Hearts *Shere Khan (TaleSpin) *Don Karnage *Emperor Zurg *Lotso *Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz *The Moopets *Constantine the Frog Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb *Perry the Platypus *Candace Flynn *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Fix-It Felix Jr. *Sargeant Calhoun Frozen * Anna * Elsa the Snow Queen - The ice queen and the only character who doesn't meet at Walt Disney World and Disneyland Paris. * Olaf the Snowman - Anna and Elsa's comical snowman brother. * Kristoff * Sven * The Snowgies Big Hero 6 *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Gogo Tomago *Honey Lemon Zootopia * Judy Hopps * Nick Wilde Fox Animation films Anastasia * Anastasia * Dmitri * Pooka * Bartok the Magnificent Blue Sky Studios films Ice Age * Scrat * Sid * Diego * Manny * Ellie * Peaches * Crash and Eddie Rio * Blu * Jewel * Pedro and Nico * Rafael Robots * Rodney Copperbottom * Cappy * Bigweld * Piper Pinwheeler * Fender Pinwheeler Spies in Disguise * Lance Sterling * Walter Beckett * Marcy Kappel Nimona Celebrities *John Tartaglia *Ashanti *Kelly Hu Secondary characters The Three Little Pigs *Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, and Practical Pig The Muppets *Wayne and Wanda Disney Channel characters Kim Possible *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus the Naked Mole Rat Phineas and Ferb *Stacy Hirano *Jeremy Johnson Pixar films A Bug's Life *'Flik' - An ant, although being a supporting character, who will play a major role once again in the Earth Day episode, A Snoopy and VeggieTale Expedition at Disney's Animal Kingdom, a remake to the original Sing-Along Songs video. *Atta *Dot *Heimlich Monsters Inc. *Sulley *Mike *Boo Trivia *All the good characters mentioned above will sing "Life's a Happy Song" along with the employees and the guests. Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales